After eating lunch together, Jay and Paul start walking in opposite directions. Jay walks 0.75 miles every 15 minutes and Paul power walks 2.5 miles every 30 minutes. In miles, how far apart are they after 1.5 hours?
Answer: After 1.5 hours, or 90 minutes, Jay has walked $0.75 \cdot (90/15) = 4.5$ miles, while Paul has walked $2.5 \cdot (90/30) = 7.5$ miles. Since they are walking in opposite directions, they are $4.5 + 7.5 = \boxed{12}$ miles apart.